Kingdom Hearts 3
by momentai35
Summary: Sora and friends go on a new journey to fight Maleficent! But this time, Sora's has a new PARTNER, wonder who is it, read and find out... ch. 7 is up and sorry i haven't touched it lately. Momentai...
1. Chapter 1: Destiny Islands

**Hey there,**

**So I guess you know me from my digimon frontier stories**

**So here is a fanfic of one of my favourite video games of all time**

**Kingdom Hearts/2!!!!**

**This all happens during the time that Sora and the others get a letter from the king and they go on another great adventure. This explains what happened to the Heartless and Maleficent. **

**Also a new enemy will be joining the enemy squad, the Nothings. They are beings that were never suppose to be but were created by accident. The Nothings are when Heartless are destroyed, it's kinda like the same process when a Nobody is created.**

**Hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Including Sora, Kairi and Riku and all final fantasy and Disney characters.**

**Although, if you've read my digimon frontier fanfic, you'll know that I've added someone special to this story and if you don't like it tough. Jokes but seriously, I'm adding what would happen if Sora had a partner that carried a mini Keyblade charm around her neck. Just so you know.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Destiny Islands

Sora and Riku were on the destiny islands and they were hanging out on that tree that they sit on while looking at the sun set and talking.

"So not much has changed huh Sora?" Riku kept on staring at the sunset.

"Yah," Sora responded. "Do you think anyone noticed we were gone?"

"Well," Riku started but was interrupted with A shriek of surprise.

They turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair. They didn't recognize her at first but then realized that she was one of Kairi's friends. She stalked over to them cautiously making sure not to scare them. Of course that was too late but she greeted them with a friendly wave and smile.

"Hey, you're Riku and um... Sora, right?" She guessed. "Sorry I forgot about you..." She apologized to Sora.

Sora drooped down and sighed, ever since he got back, as in after his sleep, everybody he's known has apparently forgotten him and his friends.

Sora straightened up. "It's ok, I got that a lot the past month."

She turned and was about to walk away but suddenly remembered. "Oh, and welcome back." Then she started to run away.

Sora and Riku smiled at eachother and started to stare at the sunset again but was immediately disturbed by another outburst but this time, it was Kairi.

"Sora, Riku!" She cried as she ran towards them. Sora jumped down and met her.

"What's up Kairi?" Sora asked her but all she did was look up at him and give him a bottle with a message inside with a print that looked like it came from the KING! Sora grabbed it immediately and took out the letter, Riku at that time was right beside him with Kairi on the other side. Sora read the letter:

_Dear Sora,_

_Sorry to have cut your vacation short but we a problem down here,_

_Meet us at the Radi... or Hollow Bastion._

_We'll be at Ansem's computer room and there we'll explain the situation to all three of you._

_We also have a new partner for you fellas to meet,_

_she'll be joining you along with Donald and Goofy._

_They haven't even met her so it'll be a surprise but don't tell them._

_PS: I've sent the Gummi ship for you, and all of the paths that you've known have changed once again so you'll have to find a new route but don't worry, it'll be there somehow. Oh well, good luck and see you later. _

_Sincerely,_

_ The King_

"Ok so then we have to take the Gummi ship to the Radiant Gardens." Sora said.

"Wait so what happened to the Hollow Bastion?" Riku asked.

"Well, me, Donald and Goofy locked it and Leon and the others restored or tried to restore it to its original form." Sora explained.

"Ok so where's the Gummi Ship?" Kairi asked.

Suddenly, the Gummi ship appeared right in the middle of the island, right infront of them.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Sora said and the three started to make their way to the ship and when they got inside, they saw on the video camera Chip and Dale.

"Hey look Dale, its Sora!" Chip pointed to them and Dale suddenly turned and started to wave franticly at Sora.

"Hey guys, can direct us to Rad... er Hollow Bastion."

"Sure no problem guys." Dale said and the screen went blank.

The Gummi Ship started and they were on their way to Hollow Bastion. They guessed that they had to drive but they weren't sure that they should let Sora drive since he wasn't very trustworthy and they thought of him as reckless. Let alone drive the Gummi ship but he is the mighty Keyblade wielder and he has seen things that they can't imagine so the others think that they should trust him although they're still not sure.

Sora grabbed the wheel and they were off, it all seemed safe and there were no heartless around that were attacking him so he thought of that as a good sign but what was in store for the now since the King sent such an urgent message.

After a while, they started nearing a little town like place but it was much bigger.

"There it is, Hollow Bastion." Sora said and they started to land...

**There you go fellow KH lovers.**

**Hope you like it and please tell me what you think...**

**Peace oouuuttt!!!!!!!!! And...**

**Takuya walks in...**

**Takuya: This is what you were working on?**

**Sora: Hey, don't worry, she'll work on yours once she finishes this chapter which by the way is already done...**

**Takuya: Oh yah, well, see ya.**

**Momentai35: Wow anyways,**

**Momentai...**


	2. Chapter 2: Hollow Bastion

**Here's the next chapter for you...**

**And we also find out who Sora's new partner will be.**

**Don't worry if you have any questions, they'll all be answered by**

**KING MICKEY in the fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy and please comment on what you think in reviews...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Hollow Bastion

Sora landed the Gummi ship and he and his friends made their way toward the computer room where all of Ansem's work was stored. Riku and Kairi had no idea where they were going so they just followed Sora.

They were running past the Bailey and into the area of Ansem's Study Chamber. That was until Sora heard and saw something creeping around the shadows and it seemed to be four legged and following them. Sora zoned out and pondered on what that could of been but was snapped out of it by Kairi who was saying his name over and over again.

"Sora? Is everything ok?" She looked at him a bit worried.

He shook his head and looked at her. "Um yah, everything's fine, we should probably get going." Sora stated and started to head toward the entrance of the building.

"So this was where Ansem did his work." Riku examined.

"Yup." Sora was about to answer but someone had answered before him. He turned to see who it was and it was the King.

"Hey your Majesty." Sora was relieved that they had met so soon instead of waiting till the end of his adventure.

"It's good to see to Sora but we have some matters to discuss, come to the computer room." He turned and went inside.

Sora and his friends followed, Kairi and Riku were amazed at the size of the room, it was amazing.

"Leon!" Sora greeted his long time friend.

"Hey." He greeted and let his other friends come in as well.

Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, Merlin, Donald and Goofy came up to them. They were all greeting them calm and maturely although, Donald and Goofy came rushing up and tackled Sora that was followed with a mighty hug.

"Sora, it's so good to see you!" Donald said hugging him like he came from the dark realm.

"Uh-hyuh. Hey Sora!'' Goofy said.

"Yah, guys, good to see you to but can you get off me?" Sora started up and they were standing side by side.

"Now that that's settled here's why we called you, we have found out that Maleficent has returned with Pete and the Heartless and they're cooking up something big." The king said and then he showed them a hologram of a small grey creature that had points on its head, it slouched near the ground, a crooked typed tail and long arms that look like the arms of the Heartless.

"This is called a Nothing. This type is called a Blank, like a Dusk to a Nobody or a Shadow to a Heartless." A voice called out and everyone but Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy recognized. Suddenly, a small little brown dog popped out and placed herself near the King.

The 5 were speechless and confused.

"Uh, hi." Sora started.

The King just giggled. "Sora, Kairi, Riku, fellas, this is Aurora. A daughter of Lady and the Tramp, she was a, uh, a..." The King was lost for words but Aurora started from where he left off.

"A misfit. I'm kinda, special." Donald came up to her.

"Special how?" He went all in her face. She shook her head and showed them her necklace.

"This is why." Donald and the others were still confused.

"What's so important about a small little key like keyblade?" Goofy came to examine it.

"Well, if you must know," Aurora said as if she were enjoying this. "This little key is a keyblade charm, the only one. And for you who are still confused, it means that this doesn't go to just anyone, it picks its own wielder like the keyblade and it also enhances the powers of the Keyblade and its wielder. It also only works when near a keyblade and wielder."

Sora walked up to her and made sure that he got the information right. "So what you're telling us is that you'll have to be my partner from now on." Aurora nodded and turned to the king.

"Ok the introductions are outta the way, back to the Nothings..." King Mickey said but before he could further on with the subject, Goofy asked a question.

"Um, so how are these Nothins created?" He asked.

"Oh, well, these Nothings are created when a heartless is destroyed and as you remember, when a Heartless is destroyed, the heart disappears in the air and that heart doesn't have a place to go to so instead of going anywhere, it turns into a Nothing." The King explained, "Does that answer all of your questions?" Everyone nodded.

Leon nodded as well and stepped forward to take over the situation. "Ok, so Sora, Aurora, Donald and Goofy, you guys head out and make sure that all of the worlds out there are safe and if you run into any trouble, you know what to do. Oh and also, if you find out a little bit more about our enemy, report back to us as soon as possible. We'll also do what we can here and find out more as well."

Leon then turned to Riku and Kairi. "You too will be going around with the King and Pluto, going undercover and finding out more about the plan of Maleficient."

They all agreed but the three friends turned to one another. They were sad that Sora was going to be parting from them once again but he reassured them that he would be ok, since now that he has Donald, Goofy and now Aurora.

The two guys were pulled into a hug by Kairi and were finally off. Sora and the others left with Aurora on Sora's shoulder. Once outside, they were ambushed by a small grey creature which looked like the small creature in the hologram.

"It's the Nothings!" Goofy yelled out.

"Well, we'll need the experience when we're fighting more of the Nothings." Aurora stated.

"Then I guess we better start now." Sora said drawing out his keyblade.

They all fought each Nothing without any trouble at all.

"Wow, they're not that bad." Donald said very cockily.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Donald, they aren't going to be all that way. They'll get tougher and tougher along the way, like the Heartless but I know you've beaten even the worst of villains." The guys were speechless.

"Uh, how did you know all that?" Sora asked.

"What? I've heard things. Now don't we have a Gummi ship to get to?" Sora smiled at her.

"You know, I think I'm going to like having you around." Sora said still smiling at her.

They were now onboard, they were wondering where to go to next. Suddenly, Chip and Dale popped up on the screen.

"Hey guys, there's a new world that's opened up and I think you should go check it." Chip explained.

Sora flew them over to the small world and it looked like it was surrounded by water. They landed into the place and it looked very familiar to them.

**Here's chapter two, hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Now let's see if you can guess which world they're in...**

**Can you also please review**

**Anything, mainly comments about what you think about Aurora.**

**Please don't be so harsh**...

**Momentai...**


	3. Chapter 3: Atlantica

**Hope you like the story so far**

**And please be nice with Aurora, she's a very close friend**

**Ha, so did you guess where they are? If it was the Little Mermaid**

**Then you're right!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. That includes final fantasy and Disney...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Atlantica

Sora and they others landed in the ocean where they met Flounder. They were really surprised that they came back to Atlantica for the third time. They wondered what they were going to do here and that was when they noticed that they've changed again. Sora had a dolphin tale, Donald was an octopus, Goofy was a turtle and Aurora had the image of a seal, fin and all.

"Woah, this is crazy awesome. I'm a seal!" Aurora sounded very pleased.

"Well this has been the first that you've been here right?" Sora asked and she nodded slightly, still fascinated by her tail. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Flounder who wasn't really talking to them, he just sort of said hi and then moved on.

Also, another mermaid with a red tail and black hair started to swim by.

"Hey um have you se..." But before Sora could finish his sentence, the little girl grabbed him by the arm and started to dance with him.

"Hi, I'm Melody." She introduced.

"Uh, Sora. And this is Aurora, Donald and Goofy. Is this your first time being here?" Sora wondered because it was very odd for a mermaid to be fascinated by the ocean and all of its creatures. All he knew was that she was very different from Ariel, all Ariel wanted was to be with Prince Eric but this one wanted to be here.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Melody asked.

"Well we were here to check things out but it looks like this place was ok. I guess King Triton is keeping this place very secured." Sora told his friends.

"Aw come on, is that it? We're in the ocean! There's gotta be something that we can do for fun..." Melody looked at them as if she were trying to persuade them.

"Well, we could up to the surface and..." Aurora started but Melody didn't like the idea of going on the surface. So she high tailed it out of there.

"Uh, Melody, where are you going?" Sora asked but she was already gone. They all sighed, she was a strange little girl but they had to find her.

Suddenly, Ariel came by and noticed Sora and the others.

"Sora, is that you?" They all turned around.

"Ariel!" They all yelled out an started to hug eachother. Sora introduced Aurora to her and they became friends very fast.

"Hey Ariel, what are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be with Eric on the surface?" Sora asked her and Ariel suddenly got a very worried look on her face.

"Well, you see, my daughter ran away from home and she apparently got turned into a mermaid and now she's swimming around the ocean." Sora and the others were really surprised when they heard and now they were all worried.

"Hey is her name by any chance Melody?" Aurora asked and Ariel's face started to glow.

"Yes have you seen her?" They all nodded and they pointed to the direction where Melody disappeared to.

They all started to swim that way and they were looking frantically for her but still had no luck. That was until they started to hear someone singing.

_For a moment, I can feel_

_All of the dreams I've been dreaming are real_

_Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song_

_For a moment, just a moment I belong._

Melody was singing and dancing around with a turtle and she was swirling and dancing about that was until she saw her mother and Sora.

"Mom?" Melody was surprised to see her mother and before Ariel and the others knew it, she was gone again.

"Oh not again." Ariel floated to the bottom on a rock and she was very sad now.

"Don't worry Ariel, we'll find Melody and talk to her for you." Sora reassured her and they were off.

They've been searching the ocean for quite some time now but they still hadn't found Melody so they couldn't give up yet. Suddenly, Aurora got a tingled feeling that she knew where Melody was hiding. She told Sora and they were swimming off in a different direction. Donald and Goofy were just very confused but followed anyways.

They reached a small little cavern and there inside was Melody! Sora swam up to her and at first she was a bit frightened because she didn't expect anyone to find her but she was glad that it was only them. She was even more glad that her mother was there with them.

"So Melody, what made you come to the ocean in the first place?" Goofy came up beside her.

"Well, I've always loved the ocean with all of its mysteries and wonders. But my mom doesn't understand." Melody began to swim away again.

"But Melody," Aurora swam up to her. "She does understand, it's just that you two haven't had the time to talk to one another, just come on and you'll see." Aurora was just full of ideas and she always took charge of any situation that she could.

"Doesn't Aurora remind you of anyone?" Goofy asked Sora and Donald and Donald laughed and nodded but Sora was still clueless.

"Who?" Sora said puzzled.

"You!" His companions exclaimed and they all started to laugh. Then they just realized that Aurora left them, just another thing that Sora does by accident.

When the three guys caught up, they found Aurora hiding behind some seaweed and when they went to ask her what was going on she told them to get down. She explained that Melody and Ariel were having a mother, daughter moment.

They were all wondering what was going on since they've been talking for a while and they started to doze off.

"Um, Sora?" Ariel's voice sounded very relaxed and calm.

They woke up and started to wonder what happened but it seemed that they fixed the problem, so they didn't bother to ask. All of a sudden, a huge whirlpool started to form around them and a loud, shrieking type of voice came in contact with their ears.

"How dare you interfere with my plan! You meddling brats will pay for this..." And the voice and whirlpool had just vanished as if it hadn't happened in the first place.

"What was that all about?" Donald asked but nobody had a clue except for Melody.

"It was Ursula's sister. She was the one who had given me my wish to become a mermaid." She told them. So now they were going to have to fight her sooner or later but since she vanished, they told Ariel that they'll check on them later but right now, they had to leave.

"Sorry that we have to leave like this but we have.. uh... other duties that we have to attend to." Sora explained.

"Best of luck you two." Aurora called.

"And be safe!" Goofy shouted out. And they were off.

"That was really nice that those two were able to make up." Goofy said.

"Yah but who was that evil sister of Ursula that Melody was talking about?" Aurora asked.

"Well, whoever she is, we'll be ready for her." Sora said and they were off to what looked like Sora's island but with more buildings and more exotic.

"Wonder what that place is." Donald referred to the beautiful plalm trees and market place.

"Well, I guess we have to go and check it out." Aurora said.

**Ok here's that time again...**

**Let's play, guess that world.**

**This time, we've mentioned that there's an exotic island with lots of palm trees, a market place and since it's an island, there's got to be a lot of water and surfing!!!**

**Can you guess?**

**Please review what you think and if you have any ideas for me for future worlds.**

**Momentai... **


	4. Chapter 4: Hawaii

**Hey fellow KH lovers...**

**Today's Disney world presents...**

**Lilo and Stitch's Hawaiian Island!!!!**

**Let's see who we're going up against.**

"**Get back here you little trog!!!" Can you guess?**

**Gantu yes!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Lilo and Stitch...**

**I do own my dog.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Hawaii

"Where are we?" Aurora was speechless when they ended up on a white sanded beach.

"Well, it looks like we're on a beach!" Donald exclaimed. Aurora just stared at him.

"Yes, Donald, we ARE on a beach, thanks for pointing out the obvious." She said sarcastically.

"Whoo hoo!!!" They all looked back and saw that they were right in front of a huge wave. They all made a break for it but they couldn't make it. They were swallowed whole by the huge wave and when the water went back into the ocean. They four were spitting out salty sea water.

"Aloha!" Came a voice that seemed to be in front of them. Sora looked up and saw that it was a little Hawaiian girl in a yellow and red bathing suit. Also a little blue creature was in front of Aurora sniffing her.

"Hey can you back off please?" Lilo, at the time when Aurora started to talk, her face lit up.

"Hey Stitch, another cousin." He started to smile and started to speak gibberish.

Donald and Goofy looked at eachother confused.

"What do you mean cousin?" Donald asked the little girl who was almost his height.

"Well, you see," She looked around before continuing. "Stitch is an alien and there are others around the island working for their home. We also find others who are Stitch's cousin, you see, he's number 626. Come on we've gotta se Jumba!" She pulled Sora by his hand and they started to go to her house. Stitch got the others and picked them all up with one hand.

"Wait Lilo, did you see any grey creatures about yea high." Sora put his hand by waist.

"She shook her head, the only creatures running around are the ones that me and Stitch hunt down."

"Wonder why the Nothings aren't attacking any Worlds." Aurora mentioned but they didn't have an answer. There were also no Heartless or Nobodies either, they'd better keep looking around just in case.

When they arrived at what looked like Lilo's house, they went up stairs and saw what Lilo claimed to be her uncle, who had four eyes.

"Uncle Jumba, look this is Aurora!" Lilo picked up Aurora and showed Jumba. His eyes started to sparkle and ran into his room.

"Oh, this is experiment 626.5, the experiment that got loose and now she is back." He started to laugh evilly.

"Well Stitch, I guess we don't have to find her a home." Suddenly, the whole ground started to quiver and shake and suddenly the roof of the house was lifted and there stood a giant, whale-like monster or alien as Lilo put it.

"Gantu you big dummy, you can't have Stitch." Lilo yelled but all 'Gantu' did was laugh.

"Oh, you got it wrong this time little girl. I'm here for you." He said as he reached in and grabbed Lilo as she was shrieking for Stitch to help but before he could do anything, Gantu ran into his space ship and took off at hyper speed.

"Lilo!" Stitch yelled into the sky and that's when Stitched turned to Sora and the others. "Eh, we have to find Gantu." Sora nodded then looked at the others who nodded as well.

"But how are we going to get to space Stitch?" Aurora asked then he rolled up into a ball and started to roll into the forest. When Sora, with Aurora on his shoulder, Donald and goofy caught up to him, they were standing in front of a red rocket ship.

"Hey this is like a gummi ship." Donald said.

When inside, they looked as Stitch started to tweak with the wires.

"Stitch?" Sora asked. Stitch turned around holding two wires.

"Itchy baba, zeze, hahaha." Stitch said and he set off a spark as he connected the two wires.

"Uh, I think we'd better sit down." Goofy said to Sora and he nodded and they all took their seats."

Suddenly, Stitch was in control and they blasted off. They were going into the atmosphere, then the stratosphere and then they were in space with the stars and moon.

"Ok, so where would they be, do you have an idea Stitch?" Stitch pondered on the thought for a little bit but then had a spark and turned very sharply which caused everyone to shift to one side.

"Whoa! Be careful would ya!" Donald yelled at the little blue alien but Stitch just started to laugh hysterically as he stood on the wheel and driving.

"Um, is this common with aliens?" Sora asked but Aurora just shook her head. Suddenly, Stitch started to point to the outside and now they were all curious at where they were. Then they saw that they were face to face with a gigantic gerbil sized spaced ship.

"What's a gerbil doing in space?" Goofy asked but nobody knew then Stitch started to land inside the gigantic gerbil shaped space ship.

Once inside, they looked around and Aurora saw a sign and showed the others.

"Home sweet home." Sora read aloud. Aurora squinted her eyes and spotted another sentence on the sign.

"This ship isn't gerbil like, it's hamster like." Aurora read but they ignored it.

While walking around, Stitch signalled them to stop at the corner as he checked it out on the ceiling. He climbed the wall and then onto the ceiling he went, when he looked back he gave Sora and the others the ok sign and they continued on. Stitch, still on the ceiling, was peeking through a huge metal door that was a bit opened and there he saw Lilo in the glass teleport machine. Also there was a small white thing with a red cape, the giant whale shark and a yellow alien type thing.

"Experiment 625, go activate the machine." Gantu called and the yellow thing, known as 625 was on his way to the computer where he was mumbling complaints to himself.

"So Stitch, what is that Gerbil doing in space?" Aurora asked but before he could answer he turned around.

"I'm not Gerbil like, I'm HAMSTER like! And who's there." Stitch opened the door and there appeared the five.

"It's the trog!" Gantu came stamping his way to them and Sora called forth the Keyblade. This was actually the first time that he and Aurora were working together like this.

"Aha! I told you that 626 would be coming for his precious little Hawaiian girl. Now go capture him, that mutt and their friends." Gantu groaned as the gerbil commanded him.

"Ready Aurora?" She nodded and they all charged forth and started to fight Gantu who was blasting green plasma at them but he missed and that was their chance so they hit him continually. He dropped his gun and he fell, he was knocked out cold.

"Gantu you big idiot." They gerbil called out.

"Who is this clown?" Donald asked.

"He's Hamsterville." Lilo said as Goofy let her out.

Suddenly, some other aliens who seemed to be the law enforcers, came to get Hamsterville.

"Yah, put him in the gerbil cage!" Lilo called out and they all started to laugh.

"Hamster cage, I'm hamster like!" They took him away.

"Well, let's go back home to your uncle Jumba and tell your sister that your ok." Lilo and Stitch looked confused.

"How did you know that I have a sister Aurora?" Lilo asked.

"Well your sister left you a note that you had to clean your room, oh and no going into space." Aurora said.

"To late for that." Sora added and they all started to laugh.

They all got into Jumba's red ship and went back to earth. Stitch, again at the wheel, was yelling, laughing and Lilo looked at him funny.

"You had coffee today didn't you!" Stitch nodded and started to laugh louder and harder.

"I think this is going to be a long ride home." Goofy said as they neared earth.

**There's chapter 4, **

**Hope you liked it.**

**If you have any suggestions about any Disney worlds, I'll be happy to try to do them.**

**But in the mean time,**

**Just bare with me for now ok?**

**The next world is a faraway place, even farther than Hawaii.**

**They're going to be with Dora the Explorer.**

**Jokes... they're going to a place with a big savannah, desert area, giant rocks and scary outside lands.**

**Can you guess?**

**Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5: Pridelands

**Here's chapter 5**

**If you guessed, today's Disney world was the Lion King,**

**Your right!**

**OK so do you want to find out what the Nothings are up to?**

**You'll just have to read...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2, although I wish I did...**

**What I do own is my beloved puppy, Aurora, they Keycharm enhancer.**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: The Pridelands

"Hey we've changed." Aurora said amazed.

"Yah, this happened the last time." Sora said in his lion form.

Aurora was also a lion, but wasn't brown like Sora. She was a bit yellow like Simba but more of a sandy colour like Nala but more colored. Donald and Goofy were a bird and turtle like before.

"Wow, it's more fun having a long tail than I realized." Aurora started to play with her tail.

"So now where do we go?" Goofy asked Sora. He started to think and then he decided that they should see how Simba was doing. They all nodded although Aurora had no idea who or what they were talking about.

They headed over to what looked like pride rock but before they could get there, they ran into another lion. She was yellow like Simba but a bit paler but still yellow.

"Oof." She said flying backward after hitting Sora.

"Oh we're sorry." Sora apologized as they both shook their bodies.

The young lion started to giggle a bit. "That was fun. I'm Kiara." She said as she started to walk in the direction that she was going before she bumped into them. They decided to follow her to see where she was going.

"So um, I'm Sora, that's Aurora and Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced his friends.

"Where are you going?" Aurora asked as she trotted next to Kiara.

"He, the outlands, you know just to check things out." Kiara stated and her walking pace turned into a run. The others followed her but weren't sure that she should go out by herself so Sora asked Donald and Goofy to go with her while he and Aurora went to visit Simba. The four went their separate ways and Sora and Aurora were back in the Savannah.

"No sign of Heartless, Nobodies or Nothings. What's going on?" Just then, Pete started to storm by and when he glanced at Sora and Aurora, he was shocked and high tailed it out of there but at the same time, he called for the Heartless.

"Looks like we have some business to attend to." Sora said.

"We also have to defeat these guys before Pete gets to Maleficent and tells her that we're back." Aurora stated and with that said, they were off to defeat the Heartless in front of them.

Sora defeated the last of the Heartless but when they finished, Pete was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh well, we have to see if Simba's ok. Especially now that we know the Heartless are back." Sora started to run towards Pride rock.

"How do you think Donald and goofy are doing with Kiara?" Aurora asked still running side by side with Sora.

"Knowing those two?" Sora and Aurora laughed. "I'm sure they're fine."

Once at the foot of Pride rock, they saw Simba and Nala at the top of Pride rock with Simba pacing back and forth.

"Simba!" Sora called out.

He turned and saw his friend and a new friend coming up to him, his face brightened up at the sight of his old pal.

"Hey, Sora, who's your friend?" Simba asked curiously.

"Aurora, your majesty." She looked up to him with her eyes shining brightly. "What seems to be the problem, you look worried about something." She said curiously and a bit worried.

"It's my daughter, Timon and Pumbaa were suppose to be taking care of her but she got away." Simba explained.

"I'm sure she's fine, Simba, nothing to worry about." Nala reassured him.

"What's her name and what does she look like?" Sora asked so that they could help find her as well.

"Well, she has a bit of a yellowish coat, with brown eyes. And her name is Kiara." Aurora and Sora jumped at her name. They've done it again, first at Atlantica with Melody and now Kiara. They've lost two princesses in two different worlds.

"Don't worry Simba, we ran into her and Donald and Goofy are with her right now, she said something about going to the Outlands." Sora finished and when he mentioned Outlands, Simba jumped, she went to the Outlands! Which Sora and Aurora thought was bad.

"Come on Simba, we know where she is." Aurora urged him.

Simba, Sora and Aurora, followed by some of the pride with them hurried to the border that separated them with the outsiders.

When they arrived, they saw that Kiara, Donald and Goofy were playing with a brown colored cub like Sora but he was all brown from head to toe, no tan spots like Sora.

Suddenly, when Simba appeared, out came another lioness that was more of a lighter brown than her cub's but was still pretty dark.

"Sora, Aurora, Donald, Goofy, take Kiara and go back home." The four did as they were told and left the scene.

They turned to Kiara and wondered why she hadn't told them that she was Simba's daughter. She explained that that was only half of who she was and that she was still trying to figure out who she really was. They understood of course since they've met a lot of people who were having an image problem.

"So Donald, Goofy, what happened while Aurora and I visited Simba?" Sora asked.

"Well," Goofy started. "We were heading to the Outlands until we met that little cub, Kovu. He was an outsider as you know and um, well, them two cubs went out to the water thinking that they were steppin on some sorta rock but it turned out to be some alligators and they ran up and up to the point where ya'll saw us playin together."

"We also heard a story about his mother and how they were banished a long time ago." Donald added.

"So Zira's Scar's lioness and she was banished some time ago. That's rough." Aurora said. "Wonder what she's going to do."

Just then, Simba and the others came back and he signalled for his daughter to come and they spoke about how she can't run off all the time and getting herself into trouble.

She agreed and now that Sora and them were here, she could have others to play with but first things first.

"Hey Simba, have you seen anything odd lately? Like Heartless or Nobodies or small grey creatures running around." Sora came up to him.

"Well," but before he could continue, Kiara explained that she saw something grey but it wasn't trying to harm anything, it was just sort of checking the place out then it vanished.

Simba took a look around and decided that they should go inside the king's den just so that they others don't get scared by the upcoming event.

"Well, what do you think Zira's going to do?" Nala asked Simba.

"She might be making a plan, let's just prepare before that happens, after all we do have you three to help us." Simba pointed out.

"Yes, we'll be here to help but we have some other stops that we have to check out, we'll see you again though." Sora said.

"Till, next time." Donald said.

"Be good Kiara." Goofy called out.

She shook her head and then nodded, "Of course, the next time you see me, I'll be big and strong, you just wait!"

On the Gummi ship, they arrived and Chip and Dale told them that they were needed back at Hollow Bastion, the King, Riku and Kiari needed to see them right away. So they're next destination, Hollow Bastion...

"Hey, have you guys noticed that we haven't locked any of the worlds yet?" Sora stated.

The three others pondered on the thought for a while then agreed.

"Yah, we've been to three worlds already and not one has been locked." Aurora said.

"Maybe the villains are taking their time this time, making sure that they don't mess up like they did before." Goofy suggested.

"Oh well, maybe we'll find out more at Hollow Bastion." Sora said and they were off.

**Chapter 5 completed and ready to be read...**

**Oh and sorry, no guessing games this time and that the chapters were so short, I'll make them longer eventually but just bare with me on what I have please...**

**I'll be uploading a little bit more because of my lack of uploading so if I don't upload,**

**I'm sorry...**

**Wonder what they'll find out, tune in next time...**

**And Please review, that cute little button wasn't there just for decorations you know...**

**Momentai...**


	6. Chapter 6: Hollow Bastion 2

**Hey Ya'll **

**Momentai35 here and ready to tell you about the Nobodies...**

**Later in the story...**

**A special word from Maleficent ooooo.**

**Wonder what she's up to, not good I'm guessing **

**And who's controlling the Nothings?**

**We'll find out, just keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts no matter how much I want to...tear...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Hollow Bastion 2

Sora and the others finally arrived in Hollow Bastion and headed to Merlin's house.

"Do you think we'll find out some info about the reason why we haven't been locking any worlds?" Aurora asked the guys but Donald and Goofy were clueless.

"Maybe." Sora giggled a bit.

Once they've arrived at Merlin's house, they all met up but Sora noticed that Riku and Kiari were missing. Everyone turned and saw them, they looked a bit down but happy that Sora and the others have returned. Sora and Aurora were thinking the same thing, they both had the feeling that something bad has happened.

"Did something bad happen?" Aurora asked as she jumped to the floor from Sora's shoulder. Nobody answered but she knew that they knew the answer to her question, all they did was step aside and let the King pass through.

Sora saw that King and he bent over Aurora. "Your Highness, where are Riku and Kiari and what's going on?"

King Mickey signalled for all of them to step over to where the Winnie the Pooh storybook was or used to be.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. The bad news is that this book was just recently stolen," He started. "And the Organization is back along with the nobodies and Xehanort as well."

"So what's the good news?" Goofy asked.

"Yah, we could really use some." Donald added.

"The good news was that Ansem the Wise is back to help us." The King stated a bit happier but when he glanced at Sora, he looked away.

"Um, your Majesty..." Aurora started. "Where are Riku and Kairi?" The King had a guilty look on his face.

"Well, you see, they've been captured by the Organization saying that they wanted revenge for what we've done to them."

Sora got saddened then remembered what Donald had said when they first met.

_Flashback..._

"Sora go with them, especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.

"Yah I guess." Sora said a bit down.

"But you can't come along looking like that, understand?" Donald started. "No frowning, no sad face. Okay?"

"Yah you gotta look funny, like us." Goofy added.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald continued.

"Happy?" Sora asked.

Then he gave a really big smile and then looked unsure which made Donald and Goofy laugh.

_End of Flashback...._

"Yah, I remember that." Aurora said and the three guys were confused since she had just joined them recently.

"How is that possible, we're we Suddenly, Sora didn't seem so sad.

"It's okay your majesty, it wasn't your fault." Sora told the King who looked a bit relieved.

"By the way, how did the Organization and Xehanort come back to our world when we defeated them all?" Donald asked a bit seriously.

"Well you see fellas, when they all disappeared, they were just sent beyond the Door to Darkness. In other words," Leon cut off the King.

"They could easily find a way out." He finished the sentence.

Sora nodded then remembered Aurora's question before they arrived.

"Um... would any of you know why we haven't been able to lock any of the worlds that we've been in?" Sora asked.

The King just shrugged but Merlin said that he had an idea of what might of happened. His theory was that someone is intercepting the fact that you lock any world so that they wouldn't be shielded from evil.

Suddenly, there was a big crash and they were all hoping that it wasn't what they thought it was but just in case, they all ran outside. They saw that Donald's uncle just dropped something heavy. He said sorry but said that that loud crash that they've heard wasn't from him, it came from the Bailey.

The King looked really worried. "We have to get to Ansem's study right now." He turned and then started to run. They all exchanged glances then ran after the King.

"What do you think is going on?" Aurora asked Sora.

"I have no idea but whatever it is, we have to help our friends." The King answered then continued to run.

"I wonder if he means Ansem the Wise." Goofy said.

"Well, we'll find out what when we follow the king to the Bailey." Aurora said pointing to the direction where the King disappeared.

When they got to the study, they saw that it has been torn apart but still stabilized. They looked around for the king so they suspected that he went on inside and they had no choice but to have a look inside.

"Now where do you think they went?" Donald asked as if he were talking to himself.

"We're down here." Ansem the wise came from under his desk that was buried with the King.

"What happened?" Ansem was surprised to see Aurora.

"Well, isn't it wonderful to see you again Aurora? And this building has been attack by huge Nothings. They've been taking apart this building piece by piece but it seems that what they've been searching for wasn't here." He explained.

"Wait you met her before?" Donald came up to Ansem and pointed to Aurora.

"Why yes Donald. Aurora has been my associate for quite some time now and that was long before the nobodies came into action. She also use to be your little puppy young Sora although that part of her memory had to be erased." Ansem explained Aurora's story even if she was only 12. (No dog years in my story.)

"And the reason why we had to erase her memory was to protect the both of you because when you are together, the Keyblade enhancer activates. And although you two were only 4 and 2, we had to separate you because we couldn't have the Heartless or Maleficent find you. That's when Aurora was sent to Ansem." The King finished.

The four were dumbfounded, they couldn't figure out what was the most surprising, the fact that Aurora and Sora used to be together and the best of friends or that Maleficent could have found and kidnap them when Sora was only 4 years old.

"Wow, that is very surprising." Sora stated.

"That might be the reason why I can't remember my childhood." Aurora said realizing her childhood.

Well now that they have found out that everyone was ok, they thought that they should head out but said that they'll be back to see if everything is still as it was.

On the gummi ship, they saw that there's a new world that has opened and it seems to be familiar with all of the peddlers and tents and the giant palace smack in the middle of it all.

But before they could drop in and see if their friends were alright, they had to go by the pridelands to see if they were doing alright as well.

**Can you guess the new world that has just been opened?**

**There were a couple of clues and if you actually played the game, you would know**

**(It's also based on the last movie...)**

**I'm also very sorry that it took so long... writersblock.**

**I'm trying to update as soon as possible so hang in there 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Pridelands 2

**Here's the pridelands...**

**I wonder how much time passed,**

**Let's just hope that Kiara hasn't gotten herself into alot of trouble.**

**Wonder if Timon and Pumbaa got her into any trouble.**

**And I'm sorry I lied last chapter since Maleficent didn't talk**

**Oh well, this chapter is going to be pretty long since there's a song involved**

**Some of the future chapters might be pretty long as well so get prepared to read.**

**You're going to find out right now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Kingdom Hearts 1/ 2 or the characters**

**I do own Aurora, somewhat...**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Pridelands 2

Aurora just adored coming to the Pridelands, she loved her tail but she knew that they came here on a mission.

"Ok so anyone have any idea where they would be?" Donald asked.

"Well our best shot is Pride Rock." Sora said.

"So then let's head on over there." Aurora said while pouncing away through the grasslands.

Sora and the others ran towards the Pride Rock that was just a couple of steps away but that was until they were ambushed by some Nothings.

"So you guys finally decide to show your faces." Aurora growled at them. Luckily, they were only Blanks and since they had a little bit of experience on fighting them, they defeated them easily. They were really surprised that these guys were the only ones that were appearing and they really wanted to know what was going on but they didn't have a clue. Not even the King could find anything out, the only thing that they know is that they're keeping them from locking worlds. Suddenly, a spark hit Sora, what if their friends were in more danger than they had realized and with that thought, they were off.

"Simba! Kiara! Nala!" Sora yelled out with his friends behind them.

A full grown lioness greeted them and her coat was pale yellow color.

"Hey Sora, Aurora, Donald, Goofy. It's been a while." She came up to them and smiled a warm smile.

They just looked confused, though they felt as if they've met before. Sora, Donald and Goofy had no idea who this lioness was but Aurora had a guess and stalked up the lion inch by inch.

"Kiara?" The lioness nodded. The 3 guys faces lit up and ran over to their full grown friend.

"Kiara, you actually grew big and strong like you said." Sora said and Kiara smiled in agreement. Sora looked around and noticed that she was alone. "By the way, where is everybody?"

"Well, my father and Kovu went out." She said.

"Kovu?!?" Donald and Goofy asked in unison.

"Yes and they should be back soon." And just as she said it, Simba came back all beaten up.

"Look." Goofy said and noticed Simba while Kiara called out and her and the other lionesses came following.

"What happened?" Nala asked Simba.

"Kovu." He said before he passed out. With Pumbaa's help, they brought him back and Kovu came running after a short while.

They all glared at him with hatred as he walked through the crowd of animals with a scar on his face. Simba, still a bit sketchy walked to the edge and glared with uneasy eyes. Kovu came up to him from the foot of Pride Rock and asked for forgiveness but Simba wasn't interested instead, he proclaimed that Kovu was banished from the Pridelands. Kiara begged for him to reconsider but he wasn't listening. Sora and Aurora knew that his harsh judgement was mostly about Simba judging Kovu by his looks and not mainly on who he really was. The two decided to go and see Kiara about all of this and told Donald and Goofy to guard the Pride just in case any heartless, nobodies or nothings come by.

Inside the King's Den, Kiara laid down crying and made a hole in the back and made her escape but before she could go far, she had a run in with sora and Aurora.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aurora said smirking.

"Oh, I'm um..." Kiara was lost for words.

"Running away?" Sora answered. Kiara looked disappointed that she was caught but Sora and Aurora said that that they'll go with her to find Kovu. She smiled and thanked them.

Sora went another way to find Kovu while Kiara and Aurora went another way to search as well.

The two started to look in the grasslands, in the canyon and everywhere else but didn't see any sign him at all.

"Oh Kovu." Kiara sighed and started to make her way around the grasslands. She was walking with Aurora walking beside her and when Kiara was about to step on 2 birds, they flew away together which made her even more depressed.

Song: Love will Find a Way

Kiara:

_In a perfect world one we'll never know_

_We would never need to face the world alone..._

_Aurora: _

_And if only they could feel it too_

_Kiara and Kovu:_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know, love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go, we're home_

_If we are there together_

_Sora and Aurora:_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow they'll come through_

_Kiara and Kovu:_

_Now that I've found you_

_Sora and Aurora:_

_Love will find a way..._

"Isn't that beautiful?" Aurora asked Sora.

"Yah, well, we should get back to Simba and tell him about Kovu's change of heart." Aurora agreed and they stalked over to the two love birds.

"Hey we better get back to the Pridelands, and see how everything is doing." Aurora explained.

"Wait, we have to go, now." Kovu exclaimed with Kiara by his side and Sora and Aurora at their heels.

"Kovu, what's going on?" Sora said while running.

"War." He said firmly and they started to run faster in the rain.

"Hey Donald, what are we going to do? They're not going to wait for them to show up." Goofy said.

"Well, we just have to fight." Donald said and turned to Simba.

"Hey you guys, do you know what those creatures are?" Simba asked as he saw Zira and her clan coming closer and closer.

"Which ones?" Goofy asked.

"Those, with the antennas and big weapons and everything else." He pointed to shadowy figures.

"Wait those are Heartless!" Donald said surprised.

"Along with Pete and the Nothings?" Goofy concluded.

"What?" Donald yelled.

"Forget about it. Just fight." Simba said and ran into the heat of the battle.

It was a horrible sight, and to think that all of these lionesses used to be den mates and used to be friends. Nala was fighting off each lioness with fierce determination but that was until she met Vitani. The two plunged into a deep and fierce battle. Timon and Pumbaa were being chased by Heartless and started to run. Rafiki was being a crazy ninja monkey and battling the Nothings as if he were fighting them his whole life.

Pete saw that they were losing the battle and high-tailed it out of there and commanded all of the Heartless and Nothings along with him.

"Coward." Zira called out to him. "Oh well, who needs a fool like him." Zira said and stepped in front of Simba. And when that happened, everyone halted and just stared. Donald and Goofy wished that Aurora and Sora were here. They would know what to do.

"Simba."

"Zira."

"Time to end this." Zira roared and started to pounce but just before her attack, Kovu, Kiara, Sora and Aurora jumped in between the two and each had a stern look on their faces.

"Kovu, get out of the way." Zira said commandingly.

"No mother."

"Kiara." Simba said.

"Daddy this has to stop."

"Yah Simba, you guys have to resolve this feud and," Sora started.

"Battling is not the way to." Aurora finished as she backed up Kovu.

"You two get out of here, it's none of your business anyways." Zira spat at the two KeyWielders. "And Kovu, you traitor, if you don't move, you'll be taken down with these fleabags."

"If that's how I'll go down then so be it." He stood up to his mother.

"Fine, Vitani, take him down." Vitani looked at her brother then back to her mother. She had to think about it for a second then thought of what Kovu had told her.

"No mother, this isn't right." She started to walk over to Kovu's side and faced her mother. The other lionesses, covered in mud, exchanged glances and were surprised by Vitani's gestures towards her own mother. Then one by one, they each started to make their way over to Simba's side of the battle.

Kiara looked around and saw that all of Zira's followers have come over to them. She padded over to Zira. "Zira, you can come to if you want." Zira looked at her in disgust.

"Join, you, let me think. NO!" She leaped and was heading for Simba but was intercepted by Kiara who fell over the cliff side.

"Kiara!" They all called and searched for her. They saw that she made it on a ledge but Zira was hanging on the edge by her claws. Sora and Aurora made their way down to Kiara and started to help by trying to persuade Zira to take Kiara's paw since the two were too small to reach. But Zira didn't appreciate their help and looked down at the river that was threatening to swallow her whole.

"Come on Zira, if you fall now, you'll never make it in that rapid." Aurora said but Zira still didn't listen, she was slipping little by little and then lost her grip and fell to her doom. Kiara started to tear up and then made her way up the cliff with Sora and Aurora's help.

"Kiara."

"Kovu." They greeted eachother then turned to Simba.

"Kovu, I'm very sorry. And I would like you to join the pride." Kiara's face lit up and she ran and hugged her father. Sora, Aurora, Donald and Goofy were standing on the side with Timon and Pumbaa who were crying and saying that this was a beautiful moment.

"Good job you two, you did great protecting the pride from Zira and her former lionesses." Aurora praised them.

"And from the Heartless and Nothings too." Goofy informed. Sora and Aurora jumped when he said Heartless AND Nothings together.

"Well, we know one thing. The Heartless and Nothings have a connection with eachother." Sora said but with that theory came a question. Why aren't the Nobodies making their appearance.

"Well, we gotta hit the road. But we'll be back to seal- see how this place is so we'll be back." Sora said almost blowing the fact that they have to seal the place to protect it from the enemies but now they have a new mission, what are the Heartless planning on doing with the Nothings?

"Okay Sora, where are we going now?" Aurora asked with curiosity.

Suddenly the screen popped up with Leon on it.

"Hey Leon, we just dug up some information about the Heartless and Nothings." Sora mentioned.

"Go on." He said.

"Well, we have a theory about the Heartless and the Nothings working together." Aurora explained.

"Ok I'll be sure to tell the King about this. Good luck." He said and he signed off.

"Now off to where again?" Donald asked.

Aurora laughed. "Your funny Donald, remember that we agreed to see that new world."

Donald started to laugh. "Oh yah."

**Do you remember where they were headed?**

**They were headed for a world that was covered in tents, a market place **

**And a giant palace in the middle.**

**Do you remember?**

**Please review what you think about the story and say what you think**

**Whether it's good, bad, okay?**


End file.
